


Turning Point

by Rasnak (orphan_account)



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Gen, Initial Homophobia, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Turning Points, kinda song-fic, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rasnak
Summary: Well... shows the moments when the characters started to somewhat accept Karman...
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly makes sense I guess, cuz... idk if the lines will corelate with the expansion I'm about to give... But I'll let you be the judge.

_There he runs around_   
_With no care for the world_   
_Shielded by false ignorance_   
_Refusing to wake up_

_But then it hits him_   
_Very close to the heart_   
_And then he wakes up_   
_Vengeance brimming to the top_

_He fights, he protests_   
_He stands up to ask for justice_   
_And he was also the one_   
_Who once was indifferent to the world._

_'What changed?' One may ask_   
_After all, the problem didn't change._   
_When far away he ignores it_   
_When it hits the heart, he reacts_   
_And that was what changed._

**Sunaina:**  
  
She initially couldn't digest the fact that Aman had a _boyfriend._ I mean, considering the fact that she'd come to know of it when they decided to kiss in front of the _altar_ in front of all the wedding guests... still, she'd tried to dissuade Aman, tried to force him to marry Kusum etc.

But then she had two, gradual turning points -

1) The time when Shankar was beating Kartik, she couldn't stand to see Aman's pain (And Kartik's), which made her doubt on whether what she was doing is right and

2) The mandap scene, the moment where her Guddu stood up for his love. And that was what gave her the strength to stand up to the police when they arrived.

**Shankar:**

It all started when he walked upon the two of them kissing, _openly_ , in the train and from then on, made any and every attempt to separate the two of them, his attempts leading them to kiss in from of everyone in the altar. Then again, he had his instances that turned out to be gradual turning points - 

1) The time he was beating up Kartik (Now that he thinks about it, he regrets it of course) Even if he was homophobic, he was still a dad, and he couldn't stand the pain of his son. But even if it sowed the doubts in his mind, it wasn't enough.

2) The time when Kartik showed him that he couldn't meddle with Nature, however hard he tried, by showing his own experiment fail, aka, the cauliflower had worms in it.

3) The police. That had been the instance that cemented the whole acceptance thing, looking at how Sunaina and Chaman were fighting hard for Kartik and Aman... Even if he couldn't completely accept them for sometime, it was definitely a start.

**Chaman & Champa:**

They exactly weren't against those two, their hands being tied due to Shankar being the 'head of the house' and the whole mess of Rajni's wedding... but their turning point turned out to be the point when they started to stand up for themselves against Shankar's beliefs and when of course, Chaman turned lawyer for the boys in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not exactly my best but... I tried *awkward shrug* The poem was inspired by Rang De Basanti (The movie of course), somewhat as that exactly is what happening right now, but... yeah. I hope you all like it! All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!!!!
> 
> Rasnak signing out :) ;)
> 
> Published on 6 June 2020


End file.
